Back To Me
by Percyjacksonfann
Summary: Percy has just been released from Tartarus; now the team's ready to finish the prophecy. Throughout it all, see how he's changed from his time in Tartarus and how Annabeth reacts to Calypso when she is introduced. Percalypso/Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Or the HoH. **

Percy was nervous. He was sitting in his room thinking about what people will think of him now after… _Never mind_, Percy told himself. Don't think about that.

The crew was headed back to Camp Half Blood. He doesn't know how the Romans and Greeks will react to him, or to each other. They can't be at the best terms, even now. Nico had stayed behind at camp while the rest of the crew went to find a way to get Percy out of Tartarus. Nico filled the campers in on the ships activities during the time they were absent and Percy was sure he told them how he and Annabeth were stuck in Tartarus.

Both Percy and Annabeth managed to find the gates but one of them had to stay behind in order to close the gates. Annabeth was in no condition to be the one to do that, especially after her encounter with Erachnae. Percy wasn't sure that she could handle anymore after that. So at the moment's notice, Percy pushed her through the doors to Jason, who was waiting on the other side. It was easy to do this without Annabeth protesting since she was unconscious from a hard hit in the head. Jason grabbed her and placed her softly on the floor. Then he straightened up and looked at Percy.

"What are you going to do Percy?" Jason had asked. "Can you manage?"

It was hard to hear over all the commotion going around them and knowing that the distraction Percy pulled will only give him a short period of time to talk made Percy anxious. Jason looked like he was fighting to stand straight against the wind, which was ironic since he was the one who controlled winds. Percy was briefly thinking about giving him the BS answer but the look on Jason's face said "I don't want your BS answer."

Percy hesitated.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"You have to, Percy!" Jason insisted.

Percy looked down, "You don't understand. They don't kill you here, they tear you apart! …they drive you mad."

Jason was getting desperate, "If you can't do it then how am I supposed to do it?! I mean, not me but the whole crew! If you give up, how will they keep going?" Percy was silent and Jason could feel that he was on the edge.

"It's like this Percy, you take away one wheel from the car and the whole thing becomes useless. It doesn't move, go, drive, nothing!" Percy was still silent. Jason could tell that being in Tartarus was threatening to drive him mad but he had to do this, he had a responsibility to take care of. And it wouldn't do anyone good to hear that the all-surviving Percy Jackson died. It would make people lose hope. Percy's silence was making Jason very mad and desperate, so he did the natural thing. He reached for Percy across the portal doorway and bunched his fist with Percy's shirt.

"One week!" Jason said, getting in Percy's face. "One week and you're done!"

Percy was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Jason-"

"SWEAR IT!" Jason said while shaking him. He had a despairing, even a bit mad glint in his eyes.

"Swear that you'll try for one week and I promise that by that time we'll have gotten you out of there." Percy still had that sad look in his eyes then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he looked up he had that hard look in his eye, the look that said, "Bring it, I've had worse"... except he probably didn't have worse.

"Okay," Percy said, nodding. Jason let go of him and took a step back while Percy did the same.

"Okay," Jason said. "We're good?"

"We're good," was Percy's reply. The two men stared piercingly across the void at each other while they set the motion of the doors closed.

Percy was jarred out of his daydream when Leo yelled something.

"What?" he asked.

"We're here!" Leo shouted excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy went up to the deck. He could see Camp Half Blood from here. He felt a sharp

pang, Percy couldn't help it. His mind went back to that horrible memory.

**A couple days ago**

Percy was exhausted. They were setting up a screen image connecting Camp Half Blood and Tartarus. There were various monsters surrounding him in the pit and the she-devil beside him. But he didn't care about any of that. All he could think about was the _pain._ He could barely see straight when it was really important that he sees right now.

"Is it done?" asked the girl to his side.

"Yesss, my Queen," replied the dracaenae. Percy looked up from the floor. An image of Camp Half Blood came up showing Jason at the stand about to tell both the camps something. Percy really hoped Annabeth was there with the rest of the crew. But safe. Not there in the amphitheater with the rest of the campers, watching him.

"Percy?" Jason muttered, shocked. _Oh please don't let them see me like this._ Percy squeezed his eyes shut. "Hello there young demigods," said the she-devil giving a smile. "Nice to see you've all been introduced with each other. Makes my job easier."

"What's going on? Let him go!" It sounded like Annabeth. Percy could feel himself blanking out.

"-Introducing our very own Percy Jackson, exclusively from Tartarus" was what he heard when he regained consciousness. The monsters were cheering excitedly.

"But!" she said. "That's not all! You also get to see what happens when you anger Gaia and fight a battle you can't possibly win." The campers was scared silent, waiting in anticipation.

"You see," she gave an evil smile. "We're going to make an example out of our young Percy Jackson here." She stepped aside and nodded to the giant carrying the whip.

_No_, Percy thought. _They can't do this_.

The giant brought the whip back and brought it down on Percy's back. He clenched his jaw shut. I won't scream, he thought. It's not like he could anyway, he lost his voice days ago. He could only focus on not screaming and after the 3rd whip mark, Percy past out.

"Now," said the she-devil. "Let's go on to part two."

She knelt down behind Percy and reached down to grab Percy's head.

"No!" Percy rasped. "Don't do this! It'll kill them!" Percy was squirming to get away.

"I know," she said while giving a horrible grin. She placed both hands on Percy's head. Percy couldn't help it. He have a earth shattering scream. He was writhing on the floor from the mind torture. It hurt so much. She showed him images he didn't want to see and made his brain feel like it was being prodded by a million heated spikes with the pain overflowing throughout his body. He couldn't speak. All he could do was scream.

"STOP!" came a screech from the image.

"If that's what you want!" the she devil yelled over the screaming and the monsters cheering. She stopped and Percy laid on the floor, twitching.

"Now, on to part three!"

Tityos, the giant, reached and dragged Percy up to the beheading stand. Percy couldn't see, he could only feel the pain and focused on hearing the generator rumbling to his side.

"No," Percy gurgled through the blood. There was screaming everywhere. Tityos raised the ax over his head and brought it down.

"-not like this," Percy got out. Tityos dropped the ax just as Percy rolled his head and off the stand. He knew he couldn't survive but he also knew he had a duty to fulfill. _I can't let them see me die, it'll ruin them_.

There were excited roars all around. Tityos strolled over to Percy as he rolled over to the generator. He was so breathless and pained it was all he could do to lean straight against the generator. Everything was turning blurry and it felt like he was only present with half his spirit, the other half in a faraway dark tunnel.

The screaming and cheers got louder. Tityos raised his ax. He brought it down again with a roar and Percy hazily ducked as the ax went through the generating machine that set up the image connecting Camp Half blood and Tartarus. Everything went black as Percy fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Guys, I'm trying to be as realistic as possible. I'm not gonna write about Percy cussing the shit outa his father, or the gods doing things to make themselves look like fools while making Percy look good, **_**or**_** how Jason's incredibly jealous of Percy and his manliness. Just so you know. Some similar things might happen, but not as dramatic. **

Jason was standing on the front deck, trying to get a good view of Camp. Everything has been so crazy over the past few days, it's a relief to actually come home. But he was also nervous. Very nervous. That's the effect from not knowing how the camps will react to him; or each other, even now. He'd be happy to tell them the good news, that the Doors of Death have finally been closed and they have an even better chance at winning, that Percy Jackson is alive and now they have an _even_ better chance at winning.

Percy.

Jason looked across the deck at him. He had his head down and hands in his hair. Percy's been doing that a lot, spacing out to who knows where. He's been through a lot but hides it well, Jason can give him that much. But what troubled Jason the most was when the crew was headed to Tartarus's entrance, Percy was already there. Laying by the Doors of Death. At first, Jason thought he was dead from the bloody mess he was in but when he got closer, he could tell that Percy was breathing. It was a relief not to go through the trouble of getting him out, especially since they didn't know how to since they were in a rush to get Percy out. But then Jason couldn't help worrying, why did they just give him up? After they'd fed Percy nector, Hazel must have also been thinking the same thing and asked him. He said he didn't know but Jason got the feeling that Percy's got a clue as to why, maybe he just didn't want to say. Nobody was going to force him to.

The thought made Jason feel very on-guard nowadays. He knew that Percy's time in Tartarus has hardened him but what if he was working for Gaia now? It wasn't likely that he'd do it willingly but what if Percy has been brainwashed or forced? Jason shook the thoughts out of his head. He shouldn't doubt Percy, Percy siding with Gaia is as likely as Jason siding with that evil earth goddess.

A thought came to him.

"Where's Piper?" Jason asked to Frank.

"I think she's below deck getting ready."

Just then Annbeth walked up to Percy and placed her hand on his shoulder. Percy looked up startled. He looked momentarily like he was going into combat but tamed down when he realized it was only Annabeth.

He looked like he was apologizing and they both talked for a while and Percy relaxed. Good, Jason thought. Someone should go comfort him, gods know if Jason tried to talk to Percy Jackson about feelings, Percy would probably make fun of him and make him feel awkward. Not that he wanted to talk about feelings anyway. Romance was enough to make him nauseous.

"I'll be right back guys," Percy said aloud. "I just need to go get something."

As he headed downstairs, Piper came up them. She smiled at Jason and walked over. They were getting closer to camp and Jason felt his stomach turn. As soon as they got close, he heard angry yells and screams. Piper stopped smiling as she looked down at the camp. Everything was a orange and purple mass of angry demigods charging each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I forgot to mention this. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Mr. Riordan came up with that brilliant character. I'll be uploading at least one other chapter by the end of this week. Also, I'm not 100% sure how the next chapter will go so I might be reuploading chapter 4 and fitting it to my needs. Just an FYI. But I won't be changing the whole chapter if I do, I'll probably just change the ending. Suggestions are always welcome **

Percy was headed downstairs when he felt a jolt throughout the boat. He stumbled and regained his balance while heading over to the window. The Romans and Greeks were in the dining pavilion throwing whatever was in their hands, which was mostly food. Percy felt anger course through him, he didn't have enough time for this. No one did. He saw Hazel and the rest of the crew going down trying to calm things down, again. They were unsuccessful, _again_. Jason had a very agitated look on his face and was gesturing a lot with his hands, trying to be heard over the noise.

_No_, Percy thought. _This is _not _going to happen_.

* * *

They were at it again. Annabeth thought that the Greeks and Romans would get along, especially now that the peace offering, the Athena Pantheon, has been found and restored. She dodged a hot dog as she grabbed Conner Stoll who, by the way, _wasn't _helping matters by throwing that hot dog.

"What's going on? Why are you guys fighting?" Annabeth asked.

"The Romans insulted us, that's why!"

"That's not-" Annabeth cut short her reply when she heard a big _BOOM! _from like, five different places. The ground was rumbling and she lost her balance. Thoughts ran through her head. _What is this? Are we being attacked? Is it an earthquake?_

She ducked, as did everyone else. When she looked around she saw that the fountains had busted apart and masses of water as high as 50 feet were shooting dangerously around them. Then the rumbling and spouting stopped. Percy was standing on the dais, more noticeable than anyone else since he was the only one actually standing straight. Or maybe it was that powerful aura he had around him. His face was tight with anger.

"Are we done?" he asked, his voice clipped and demanding. He cocked his head and paused, waiting for an answer.

When there was only silence he said, "Get in line" while walking off the dais. The demigods inched away from him as if they would be burned if they stood to close.

"Greeks to my left, Romans to my right" he said with calm authority in his voice.

While the demigods scrambled to do that while not meeting his eyes, the crew headed towards the dais where Percy was standing. Percy jaw was still tight, Annabeth noticed. She couldn't help thinking that this was not like Percy to be so authoritative. This reminded her of the day where Tartarus found a way to get a message to Camp Half Blood. She was in the ship when this happened. With such short notice, she hadn't quite made it. Neither had Percy apparently. After she had heard what had happened, she sat there crying and desperate, but soon after Annabeth was on her feet, headed for Tartarus's entrance with the rest of the crew.

"We have some important things to tell you all. Jason." Percy nodded his head at him to take the stand.

"Wait!" someone yelled, with a confused look on his face. "Don't you want to know why we were fighting?"

"As long as it doesn't happen again, I don't care. Although, I've got some clues as to who started this," he said while giving Octavian a slightly bored, considering look then turned back to the crowd as if done with Octavian.

"We can't fight with each other over petty things or anything actually. What we're about to go through and do right now it too important to waste our time fighting with each other. We have much more important things to worry about and you guys should spend as much time as you can with your family and friends, not fighting with each other. You all know this, you're not stupid so I don't see why I have to tell you! I don't see why I had to go as far as destroy this Camp's things in order to stop this nonsense!" he finished off with his voice getting louder and angrier by the word. He rubbed his head. Some of the demigods were protesting in their defense. But Percy raised his hand for silence.

"It's fine. I'm sure it won't happen again. We've all gotten it out of our system."

Jason took the stand.

* * *

After they had updated the camp on their activities, the campers had somber looks on their faces but they were also determined. Jason was sure of it. The counselors and Praetors, or rather just _Praetor _Rayna, headed back to the big house for a meeting. Chiron was there as well. They talked a while and Percy gave out these sparklers that they would need when their legion fought in battle. If you set it off, then the nearest available group would come help you. After the meeting ended, people dwindled off until it was just the regular old crew.

"What should we do about Octavian?" Jason asked in a hushed voice.

There was a pause. "Nothing. Don't give him the attention and he'll get frustrated. We'll just have to warn the councilors about him but we can't waste our time on him" Percy said. Jason remembered something that was rumored in camp half blood, in the quite whispers of the dark. About the Titan war, when there was a spy at camp. That had worked itself out, in an unfortunate way, and they were deciding again not to do anything about it because it would cause suspicion amongst everyone.

Percy and Annabeth were looking at each other like they were both thinking about it.

Annabeth nodded grimly. "Yes. He'll take care of himself sooner or later, make his fatal mistake. But-"

There was a knock on the door. We all looked at each other.

"Is anyone expecting someone?" Leo asked.

"Maybe it's Chiron." Hazel said as she headed towards the door. Jason had a foreboding feeling, like he was about to find out some weird or bad news. Hazel opened the door and there stood the oracle, Rachel, and she looked frantic.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alrighty guys, this is my re uploaded chapter. Hopefully, I won't change it this time. Stay tuned for more.**

Rachel stood there looking frantic. She was breathing hard like she ran all the way over here.

"Sorry guys, but this is important." She squeezed through the door. She was carrying covered square thing in her hands. It looked like painting canvas, which was a bit strange since, well; what was she doing with a painting canvas? Getting ready to draw a family portrait?

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked leaning forward. "Did you have a vision?"

Rachel bit her lip and walked to the front of the room.

"Umm something like that," she said as she set her canvas up on the easel. "I have to show you guys something."

She paused and took a deep breath. "I just drew one of my visions and it shows two people. I don't know who either of these people are but I'm guessing that one of them is in this room. And I'm sorry if it is but everyone needs to see this."

"Why are you so nervous? Is it something bad?" Frank asked, uncrossing his arms.

"No but- oh, just look!" Rachel took the cover off of the canvas.

The first thing Jason noticed was that the painting was dark, like it either in the evening time or at the break of dawn. The second thing he noticed was the girl standing in the picture. She was beautiful, with the face of a goddess. The rays of sunlight were hitting her face, so Jason could clearly see her expression. It wasn't a happy one though; there were tear marks running down her face. Maybe it was because of the guy with her. He was standing in front of her but Jason couldn't tell who it was since his face was still in the early- morning shadows. They were holding hands with foreheads leaned in against each other.

_Ok_, Jason thought. _Obviously they care at least _some _about each other. _Another thing he was sure of, that guy was definitely not him.

"That is _so_ private," Hazel mumbled, first to break the silence.

"I don't get it, what does this have to do with anything?" Jason asked.

"And another thing, is this the past or the future? Because nobody's really speaking up about being that guy." Frank added.

"Who-" Annabeth started.

"Stop!" Rachel said throwing her hands up to silence everyone. "Does anybody know this girl? And is anyone the guy in this picture?"

She looked around at everyone and everyone was shaking their head 'no' and then she stopped at Percy. He had a strange look on his face, staring at the painting. He quickly composed himself.

"Percy?" Rachel asked.

Annabeth was giving him an intent stare as was everyone else.

"No." Percy said, pulling his eyes away from the painting and looking straight ahead, complete with a poker face.

Annabeth was still looking at Percy. The guy in the painting could either possibly be Jason or Percy, seeing as how the guy was too skinny to be Frank and too tall to be Leo.

Rachel looked like she was about to argue but then stopped herself.

"Well," she mused. "The girl, I believe will help us with our quest."

"Great. And we just came from one too," Leo muttered.

"This is the great prophecy. The final one in order to defeat Gaia."

"What do you mean? How is she supposed to help us?" Percy asked, with an intent look in his eyes. Rachel didn't tip toe around the point anymore.

"Percy," Rachel spoke softly. "If you know her, we need to know. We need to find her for the quest."

"But I asked a question, what do you need her for? How is she supposed to help us?" he asked, his voice tight.

"I don't know but-"

"Who _is _this girl, Percy?!" Annabeth said, breaking out of her stupor.

"You two must have been real close," Leo muttered, more to himself but everyone heard him. At this point, Percy knew he couldn't get away from it and shot out of his seat, releasing his anger.

"Do you know how freaking private that is?" he growled at Rachel, eyes blazing. Rachel took a shocked step back at his unexpected outburst. Then she straightened up.

"Percy, everyone needs to see this girl. And I think you were shown because you know where she is. So where is she Percy?

Percy was rigid stiff with his fists clenched straight out to his sides, like he was about to go into a fight with someone.

Jason never really saw him this angry and he was deciding whether or not to jump him to keep from attacking someone when Hazel spoke up.

"Alright, why don't we all calm down and-"

Percy moved forward and grabbed the painting.

"First of all, none of this is anybody's business but mine and I'm not going to let everyone see this freaking painting because, once again; it's nobody's business but mine and this paintings too private so I don't get why you'd show anyone in the first place. You could have just recopied her face onto another freaking paper!" Percy was yelling at this point.

Rachel was indignant. "We need to know where she is Percy! That's why I left you in there!"

By now they were yelling in each other's faces.

"Well guess what? I don't know where she is and I don't want to see her, and I doubt she'd go on this stupid quest!"

With that he threw the painting in the fire behind the easel and stalked out of the room.

At this point, Annabeth's face was white with shock. Rachel just looked mad.

"Umm, what just happened?" Leo asked. Frank gave a baffled shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N VERY IMPORTANT. ****I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I finished this chapter over a week ago but didn't upload because I have no clue what to write next. Which means I need your help. What do you think should happen after this? And I tried getting help from Beta's but every Beta I PM either has time issues or all issues. Credit will be given to you if I use your idea.**

Percy felt sick. He couldn't believe what he just did. He headed deep into the wood to get his head together; it's hard to find privacy at camp. He leaned over and rested his head on a tree, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about what he just did or anything else. He knew he blew up. He should have just controlled his anger and faked being calm. And Annabeth's face... Percy clenched his fists.

_Whatever_, Percy thought. _Just forget about it._

Forgetting. Percy looked up into the distance. He had passed the Lethe tree, dripping its dreadful water. It didn't look so horrible to him now, though. Now he looked at the tree wistfully.

_It would be so easy to forget_, thought Percy. _Just one drop could_ make_ you a clean slate again, just like when you were a baby._

He stared for a moment more, and then shook his head. Forgetting wouldn't solve anything. Besides, he never really had a clean slate in the first place, seeing as how his life was already planned before hand. Percy looked sadly at the tree now, thinking how good it would feel to forget everything. His time in Tartarus, the way he blew up just now, that dream last night that made him blow up. His mind headed back to that dream without him even wanting to.

* * *

Percy looked around, wonderingly. He felt like he was in a valley, except valleys are supposed to be beautiful and welcoming. There was nothing inviting about this place. First, there was no one around and it was completely dark and foggy.

_Looks like an even worse version of the Fields of Asphodel. If spirits needed a place to haunt and wander restlessly, this would be_ _it; _were Percy's thoughts. He could hear a distant screech and a wolf howling as well as crickets chirping, which was strange since there normally aren't any animal sounds in Hades. Just then, all of the noise stopped. Now Percy was getting really nervous. In movies, all the noise stops just before the monster hits.

Percy looked around again, trying to see through the fog and then turned his head sharply to the right. He heard a whisper of a voice coming from that direction. He listened closer, it sounded like a girl singing. Percy headed over to the source. Now, a bit of the fog was clearing up so he could see where he was going. It looked like he was on a completely bare grassy field. Percy walked faster now; the girls' voice getting closer.

The song was a sad tune, a haunting tune. _But that voice_, Percy thought. _I know it from somewhere. _In the distance Percy saw her. A silhouette, the shape of a girl. She was walking away from him and Percy felt like he just got sucker punched in the stomach.

_I know her_, Percy thought. _I don't know who she is but I know her._ He was jogging to keep up with her now.

"Hey!" he called. "Wait up!"

The girl didn't turn around. She continued singing her sad, sweet tune and walked away. Percy was about 20 yards away from her and was about to ask what her name was when he caught sight of her, just a glimpse of her face. Her braid, her body, her _face. _Percy stopped dead in his tracks.

_No, _Percy thought. _It can't be._ She turned around. Oh gods, it was._ Calypso._

She turned back around again and picked up her pace. This time, Percy was running. But it was difficult since there were trees in his way.

_Where did all these trees _come _from?! _She was headed towards the darkest, dreariest part of the woods. _NO! _Percy thought. He didn't know what was there but he knew that once you went in there, there was no going back. He ran faster, dodging trees and branches.

"Calypso!" he yelled frantically. "Don't go in there!" By now Percy was a few yards away from her. She was standing at the blurred edge, separating the light from the dark; the living from the dead. Percy reached her, now panting. Her back was facing him.

"Calypso!" Percy reached out for her, trying to pull her back from the edge... and his hand passed through her waist. Percy looked at his hand and then up at her face in confusion, that confusion turning into horror. She had turned around and her face was completely gone. She was as clear as the fog around her.

Percy felt a chill. _She can't go to the darkness and die; not if she's already dead. _

Percy gasped awake, panting and completely freaked out.

* * *

Percy shivered at the memory. He still didn't really understand what it meant. His head hurt and just thinking about it made him angry and scared. He wanted to help her but 1. He didn't know how to and 2. How could he help her when he can't even help himself? It was hard enough putting up a sane face in front of everyone when what he really wanted to do was break things, punch something. But of course he couldn't do that. What sort of leader would he be if he was violent and punching things all the time? Percy ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _How am I going to explain to Annabeth?_

He kept on walking around in the woods until it was dark. He knew it was better not to risk wandering around in the monster-filled woods at nighttime. Percy headed back to his cabin and lay in bed, again thinking about everything without him wanting to.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Polls+Reviews are in. 7 for update as I go and 3 for finish story, then update. I wasn't expecting a lot of votes but thanks to those who voted. Most likely you'll get a chapter every 2 weeks. Also thanks to toe walker and DeathMatchDrunkard for being the only ones giving ideas. They're appreciated but I think i'll stick to my original plan. And to those who are consistent (DeathMatchDrunkard) as well as give critique-and-borderline-rude, echem (DeathMatchDrunkard), and for that person who said that Percy doesn't need to explain himself (guess who it is?), he probably didn't but someone said that Percy overreacted so I had to overexplain in order to balance it out. Get it?, No?; that's fine, neither do I. This is fun, I feel like I can write anything on here cuz nobody's reading it. Blurp. Alright, i'm done.**

The next morning Annabeth headed over to the dining pavilion for breakfast. She still hadn't caught sight of Percy since yesterday afternoon and Tyson didn't see him come in the cabin last night.

_Oh gods, how did things get so messed up?_

The girl in the picture and Percy's reaction left Annabeth frowning. But she could guess who the girl was, Annabeth felt annoyed now; why do they always end up needing help from one of Percy's girlfriends? Not that Rachel was his girlfriend, officially. _Ugh_, Annabeth shook her head.

"There's no point in thinking about all of that. The past is the past, besides Percy moved on," she said aloud to herself. But the girl wasn't what was bothering her. Percy's changed since his time in Tartarus, and Annabeth doesn't really get it. Sure, she's been in Tartarus and its scarred her for life but she wasn't acting like _that_.

_Oh stop,_ she thought. _He's probably had it worse. You don't know._

Not that he bothered to tell her. Annabeth frowned and stabbed her food. That was her resentment talking, she knew.

Anyway, she had other things to worry about. She had called a private meeting with the crew right after breakfast. Or more accurately, Chiron had. She had gone to him this morning, telling him her dream and how the crew had to leave immediately. Who knew if Percy even got the message? She rolled her food around her plate, not really having an appetite. Piper had tried to talk to her this morning but then looked at Annabeth's face and left after giving Annabeth an encouraging smile. Now Annabeth kinda wished she was here. Annabeth suddenly looked up from her plate; the conch shell was ringing, signaling the end of breakfast. Annabeth rose and threw her food out in the garbage, then headed for the big house.

Turns out Percy did get the message. He was sitting next to Chiron when Piper and the rest of the crew filed in. They were sitting around the oh-so-sophisticated pool table, with Chiron sitting at the middle seat so everyone can see him.

"So," Jason directed at Chiron, leaning forward. "What did you want to talk about Chiron?" Chiron called to attention.

"Actually, not me. Annabeth had a dream last night, foretelling what our next course will be." Now everyone was looking at her. Annabeth swallowed, her mouth dry.

"I had a dream last night, and it showed one of the last giants we need to kill. He's hidden in Mount Othrys and we need to leave as soon as possible," she finished. Annabeth looked around; most of them were soaking all of this in except Piper who looked annoyed; and then there was Leo.

_Oh yeah, _Annabeth thought, _he wanted to relax and party before they went off to another mission._ Annabeth gave him a sympathetic look, _don't we all. _

Then Jason spoke up. "What's the giants name?"

Annabeth paused a moment, remembering then answered, "Mimas, who was defeated by Hephaestus."

"Okay so now we've got a plan, is that all?" Piper asked.

"Wait, what about-" Leo started and then looked discreetly as Percy, and _then_ studied his hands like he's never seen them before. Frank looked at Annabeth too and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah..." he said, uncertainly.

Annabeth looked at them, amused. _So, nobody wants to mention the girl. Probably doesn't want to upset Percy. Or me. _When nobody continued, Jason spoke up; impatient.

"Umm, what about the girl? We can't just ignore her," he said, looking at Percy.

Percy threw his hands up, in the silent but universal, "Hey, don't ask me. How am I supposed to know?"

Then he said, "I don't know what we do about her, I'm not the one who suggested for her to come on the quest. What I do know is that her name's Calypso and I don't know where she is, or if she'll even help us," he finished, finally giving the information that they were looking for. Jason frowned.

_N__ot that they might to like that information,_ Percy thought.

Chiron cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"What I think is supposed to happen is to start off your quest without her and we'll see how it goes from there. If she's meant to help, then I'm sure you'll find her along the way," He rose up from his chair.

"That being said, we will meet again at departure time, which will hopefully be the next day." He took a meaningful glance around and gave an encouraging smile, then stopped; his face turning grim.

"I will inform the camp of your plans and our camps will defend the families in New Rome as well as this Camp. We will defeat whatever monsters get in our way and stand ready if you all have a specific plan for us. Good luck and set an example for them all, work together. If that happens then we are sure to win," he finished with one last smile. Then he clopped out of the room with the others following his example.

Annabeth watched as everyone filed out. Piper grabbed Jason's hand on the way out, Leo was talking to Frank, and Hazel looked like she was deep in thoughts.

_I wonder what she's thinking about, _Annabeth thought. Then she turned her gaze to Percy, he had his head in his hands a second ago. Now he was walking over to her with an apprehensive look. Their eyes met.

He opened his mouth, "I-". Annabeth stopped him from saying any more and gave a tired smile.

"Let's go grab breakfast for you then," she said deliberately.

Percy gave a tired but grateful smile and grabbed her hand.

"Let's grab something for the both of us," he said. Annabeth suddenly felt extremely hungry.

_Huh,_ Annabeth thought. _Amazing how you feel like you can eat a whole pig after you settle an issue._

"Let's," she said as they walked out the door, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update guys. I was busy and had to take care of this stalker guy on here. Let's hope Fanfic has taken care of it already.**

Percy was pacing throughout on the ship, restless. They took off hours ago and he felt nervous with nothing to do. Walking around the ship, he saw Coach Hedge in the practicing arena exchanging punches with the boxing kangaroo. It seemed like the kangaroo was winning, which was quite sad. How do you get beat up by a rubber kangaroo? You have to give Coach credit though, he kept on getting up after trying to provoke the kangaroo with insults.

_Let me get out of here, _Percy thought.

Next stop was Annabeth's room, who seemed to be taking a power nap. Percy didn't understand how people could take naps in the afternoon, it makes him feel like he's wasting the day and light. Piper, Jason, and Hazel seemed to be talking about battle plans, but Percy couldn't be quite sure since they stopped talking as soon as he got there.

_Probably talking about _her, he thought. _Oh well, might as well play along._

After some idle conversation he departed, this time heading for the deck. Leo was at the tiller and Frank was absorbed in the book his dad gave him, _The Art of War_. Percy was appalled, it was such a long thing with so many words.

He shuddered, _Good thing I'm not the one reading it._

He went back over to where he was ten minutes ago; in a lounge chair, feeling like a bum.

* * *

Percy was shocked out of his dozing off when he heard the loud, "MOOO!"

"What? What's going on?" Percy thought aloud, jumping into a sitting position while rubbing his eyes. After blinking a couple of times and getting his head together he realized that the "Moo!" was the meeting call for everyone to go to the rec room. Percy relaxed and stopped looking for flying cows. Leo didn't want to use a bell to call a meeting for it might be confused with the alarm bell, so, naturally, he went for the moo. Percy stood up from his comfortable lounge chair and started off towards the rec room.

* * *

"What's up?" Jason addressed Leo when all the members were settled in their seats. Leo had a laptop in front of him and tried to smooth over a calm face over his excited one. Now this piqued Percy's interest and he unconsciously leaned forward. _What did he find?_

"What did you find?" Annabeth voiced aloud from his right side. The excited look on Leo's face diminished when his eyes focused on Annabeth.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat. "Okay, so you know that girl we've been looking for?" He turned the laptop around so the screen was facing the others.

"Well I did a satellite search on her and the only thing that came up was this video." He clicked play.

Percy drew in a sharp breath. It actually was Calypso. She was dressed up, as if for a formal event. With her hair in old-school pin curls and red dress, she looked like she belonged in the 30's or 40's. Percy took in the stage she was standing on, singing; maybe a wedding. Percy searched for a bride dressed in white.

_Bingo._

Yeah, definitely a wedding. Percy focused back on Calypso and finally noticed her voice. He forgot how well she could sing.

_Tell me that your living in a place_

_Where no one else can find you._

_Tell me that your sanging out my name,_

_Hoping that I'll hear you._

_Tell me "No" and I'll fade away,_

_But this is lovin that I won't waste_

_So get ready, (get ready) I'm ready now (get ready)_

_I could never need you more than now_

_You were worth waiting for_

_You the one that I adore_

_hold on to me tight_

_For once in my life_

_You were worth waiting for_

_You the one that I adore_

_This kind of love you'll only find_

_Once in a lifetime, once in a lifetime_

_What are the words, I'm needin' to hear_

_How do I know if I'll ever love again_

_Seeing your face makes everything clear (clear) clear_

_And I will never be the same _

As the song came to a close, the people stopped dancing to clap for her. She gave a wide, shy smile.

_Gods,__ she looks so happy, _Percy noticed.

Percy didn't think he ever saw her this happy before.

The video ended. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Well," Hazel said, breaking the silence. "We found out that she's an amazing singer, but how is this supposed to help us? Do we know where this was taken? And when?"

Leo furrowed his eyebrows, and started typing away on his laptop.

"It says here that this was taken about a year ago in.. Cincinnati, Ohio?"

Leo looked up from his laptop, closed it, and a devious smile lighted up his face.

"Next up, Cincinnati, Ohio!"

**A/N *Gasp* It's Calypso! Watch out, maybe she's going to introduced in the next chapter. *wink wink* Sorry for the reviewer who I told that she'd be in this chapter. Didn't get to it. FYI, Calypso was released from her island after Percy asked for her to be released in TLO in one of his wishes. She's also supposed to make an appearance in HOH so let's hope she's not in there for like, only 1 chapter. The song's called "Once in a lifetime" by Beyonce. It really is a great, old school sound-y song. Sorry for the short chapter, I think I'll update again on the last day of January. Or my B-day. Who knows. Comment and tell me what you think/want to happen next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey y'all. Long time no talk. Sorry about that, i've been busy with finals, starting a new semester, and getting used to new classes. MemeNathan Thank you. I didn't get to reply to you earlier. Megameg My birthday was on Feb 3rd, and I know I said I was going to update then at the latest, but yeah, I got caught up :) DeathMD That's a good idea, I might steal it. Did I say HOH? Whoops. I meant somewhere in the HOO series. If Calypso turned up in HOH i'd be sad because then it's least likely that Percy's going to get to talk to her. With him being in Tartarus and all. To all wondering, you'll see their reaction to Calypso. Be patient, my grasshoppers. **

_Cincinnati, Ohio_, Annabeth thought. Home of the showgirls. By showgirls, she meant Calypso.

Annabeth felt her face turn into a frown. She couldn't see how Calypso could help them; Calypso looked like a girl whose worst problem is chipping a nail. Of course Annabeth knew better than that- everyone had their problems. But still, Calypso didn't look she'd be much help on the quest. She didn't look very fight-worthy, or very tough. Beautiful? Sure. Singing? Great. But that doesn't really help in hand to hand combat, especially with monsters. Which makes things all the more confusing, because Annabeth had no clue what Percy saw in her. _Whatever,_ Annabeth thought, _I knew I was worrying for nothing._

* * *

_Cincinnati, Ohio, _Percy thought. The sun was high and hot in the afternoon sky. Percy enjoyed the warm rays on his skin, knowing he might not get another chance to later on. The blinding sun bit at his eyes as he stared at it, trying to forget his thoughts.

Tartarus kept popping up in his head- especially his inconsequential, abrupt release from Tartarus. Why was that? Percy knew that Gaia ordered them to do that, but why? He got the feeling that Jason was suspicious of him. Probably thought Gaia had won Percy over to her side and now he would play a big role in her victory. But Percy didn't want to play the pawn. He felt his stomach wrench and he bent over the side of the boat, clenching his hands to the railing. And with Calypso suddenly showing up too. It couldn't all be coincidence. Gaia might have had a clue that Calypso would be there to help. Why were they dragging Calypso into this when none of this is her problem? Sure, it wasn't necessarily just Percy's and the crew's but she had just started her new life not more than a year ago. They were connected somehow, Percy admitted to himself after a long term of ignoring it. He felt his stomach lurch with a sudden thought.

Because he got released from his own hell, he might have replaced someone else in his spot. He couldn't handle it if someone got hurt on his behalf. And that definitely wasn't worth it, especially when his hell hasn't even left him.

BANG!

The boat rocked with the impact, almost throwing Percy off the edge. It was a drakon. With shiny scales and sharp claws, it had launched itself at the boat but his grip was sliding off the smooth, celestial exterior. The drakon was shorter than a school bus but easily as long, so it made a definite dent.

"_EVERYONE GET READY TO FIGHT, WE'RE LANDING_!" Came from the loudspeakers. Percy regained his balance and ran over with the others at the exit. He looked around for Annabeth, and saw her on the other side, trying to take out one of the eyes of the drakon. Annabeth leaped and the drakon reared back with a roar. It opened it's mouth and although Percy didn't know what it was about to do, spit fire or roar; he was ready to jump and cover Annabeth when the boat lurched hard to the right.. The drakon lost it's balance and snapped it's mouth shut to try and regain it. Its claws made horrible screeching noises as it slid off and the monster fell towards the ground. Percy knew they were too close to the ground for it to be majorly harmed. They were over a mall and the the drakon had crashed in the parking lot, making most of the cars screech with beeping noises. As the ship hunkered back to equilibrium the ships damage-alerting bell started ringing with the alarm bell. It was hard to think with all this noise going around but Percy made a quick decision.

"Frank!" Percy grabbed him to catch his attention, "I'm going to distract it! Come after me, okay?" Percy didn't wait to hear his response, he jumped out of Argo II with the drakon.

Percy rolled on the ground to minimize the impact and shakingly got up from where he landed next to the drakon. Unfortunately, the drakon had more time to recover and when it saw Percy, it's eyes grew red with anger and it maneuvered its spiky tail to strike Percy.

Percy's eyes widened and ducked just in time for the tail to sail over his head. Another attack was soon to come, Percy knew, so he quickly got to his feet and started running. Heartbeat racing, the ground shook as the drakon thumped after him. Percy looked around him, searching for a plan. Regrettably, they were headed for the inside of the mall.

_Aren't I supposed to be leading the drakon AWAY from the people!?_

But the mall was closed in with buildings all around. And Percy couldn't just go in circles around the small parking lot.

Percy hurtled through the door and immediately ran towards the escalator. Seeing it to his left, he made a sharp turn making the drakon skid into clothing racks and vending machines. Percy heard screams as he jumped over a table, sword in hand. Furtively glancing behind him, he saw that the drakon was still stuck in the racks. The drakon was struggling with one particular rack stuck to his nose and it gave a frustrated roar, turning to a choked cough when the rack fell off his nose and into his gullet.

Percy didn't stop to enjoy the view anymore, he ran up the steps and into the first store he saw. Running through the isles, he looked around for an exit.

_There._ To his right. All that was in his way were the ferocious looking sale-scavenging women accompanied by their victims, the clothes racks. Percy heard yells and he knew that the security guards were looking for him, as was the drakon. Percy quickly ran towards the exit, just as quickly running into someone. Percy heard her cry out as they fell to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said, scrambling off of her and steadying her all the while looking for the drakon.. Percy turned back to the exit-

"Percy?"

Percy turned around, confused as to who was calling him.

"Percy?" the girl repeated, her voice shocked.

Percy's face turned white. He couldn't believe it. It was-

**A/N *Gasp!* *Again!* Who is it? Could it possibly be Calypso?! HAAHHAAha, you'll find out soon. Hah, y'all are so expecting it to be Calypso. *Shrugs* Who knows? Maybe it will be. Lastly, here's my birthday present to y'all. (Btw it's getting so annoying putting an apostrophe in y'all. Why can't I just write how I speak and call it yall?!) For those of you who don't know Rick Riordan recently released an excerpt of a Carter/Percy story. Full story's out on May 7th. It's on Rick's blog, goodreads, twitter, Kane Cron FB page, everywhere. Or you can try googling "Son of Sobek". I thought Percy and Carter were real cute with each other. Percy/Jason replacement here! Probably expect ch 10 by the end of the week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hi guys! Missed yall. Here's chapter 10, i'm working on chapter 11 right now. I won't get to work on it today because i'll be watching the host. Did any of you see it/want to? I'm not that excited for it though, not really into romance movies. But thanks to my awesome beta, i got to post this today after i finished yesterday. BTW, I don't know how chapter 11's gonna turn out so if i changed anything to this chapter then i'll tell you to reread it in the A/N of ch 11. Wow, i just realized how many followers and favorites I have. Especially follows. I never even knew what a follow was till i got my first notice lol. I made beef jerky yesterday. If I could I would give it to all a yall! **

Percy's face turned white. He couldn't believe it. It was-

"Calypso,"Percy whispered.

Her eyes widened. She had dropped the sweatshirt she was holding.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time. A roar behind Percy shook him out of his shock.

"Listen, I don't have much time. Can you come with me? Please?"

Her eyebrows drew in confusion, and shook her head.

"Percy? What? What's going on?" This time _she _took a look behind him and saw the security guards.

"We need your help-"

"We?"

"My friends and I. Please, just hear us out and then you can go back to wherever you want."

"Hey, kid!" Running footsteps. Calypso hesitantly searched Percy's eyes.

"Okay," she finally consented.

"This way!" Percy led the way to the exit just as the drakon landed in front of him with a loud _CRASH_!

It gave a huge angry roar with murderous glowing eyes. Percy heard the halting steps of the guards distantly in the back of his head. The ADD part of his brain could picture them gaping with mouths wide open. The drakon roared again, this time rearing back right before the strike. Percy pulled Calypso behind him and raised his sword.

The drakon launched itself at them, fell short, stumbled face-first, all the while making a horrible choking sound.

It disintegrated on the spot.

Percy looked from the drakon on the floor to the entrance of the exit way.

"Bazooka anyone?" Leo stood there, grinning.

"Let's go!" Percy urgently grabbed Leo and was running with Calypso right at his heels.

The ship was hanging by the edge of the roof. He climbed the ladder and helped Calypso over the edge. Leo was situated enough with the ship that he didn't need any help. Percy felt the ship gear into motion and finally let himself relax against the stern..

"What happened?" Annabeth asked him, handing Percy a bottle of water she had grabbed from the table beside her.

"The drakon's dead," Percy said after drowning half the and Piper heard his words just as he was standing up.

Piper opened her mouth, closed it, and tried again.

"Umm, who is this Percy?" Percy had almost forgotten about her. Calypso stood to the side, quietly observing everything until her eyes met Percy's.

"Oh..." Piper said again, realization dawning over her face, "Never mind." Annabeth had a look of disbelief on her face. All this searching and it was right in their face all along. Percy cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh, guys this is my friend, Calypso." Calypso didn't say hi back. Nobody spoke for a minute. Then-

"Hey! Where's _my _water bottle?" Leo whined.

"Oh sorry Leo! I was distracted." Annabeth jumped up and handed him a bottle. That broke everyone out of their shocked state.

"Why don't you guys clean up and we'll all head over to the rec room. Since we go there like every 10 minutes anyway," Jason said, mumbling that last part.

_Oh yeah, that's right_. They probably looked like a ripped, torn mess from that bazuka explosion. They dispersed and Percy showed Calypso the wash room.

"You can wash up here and then head down with Piper to the rec room," Percy directed his gaze to Calypso. "Everything will make sense in a moment, I promise." She looked up at him.

"Okay, Percy I will meet you there," she said before she closed the door. Percy stared at the door for a second more and headed off.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the rec table when Annabeth got down to business.

"SO," that first word shut everyone up. Calypso looked up from the end of the table. Percy still couldn't wrap his head around her being here. When she had entered the room Percy was shocked by how beautiful she was. It wasn't that he hadn't known or wasn't expecting it but he hadn't had the time to actually study her when they knocked into each other.

Getting almost killed does that to you.

Now that the grime was washed off, there was a small cut showing on her cheekbone proving where she fell onto the boat. Her cheeks were pink from scrubbing the grime off of her otherwise glowing skin. What had actually set Percy off were her eyes. They were a vivid almond as always but the sadness in them took away the real beauty Percy remembered.

_I thought she would be happier now more than ever. _

"So," Annabeth said again. Percy snapped his head back toward her, he felt his stomach turn. He didn't know why, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm guessing you don't know why you're here." Annabeth set her stormy gray eyes on Calypso as did everyone else.

"Wow. She's really pretty," Leo spoke aloud, probably without meaning to. You could never tell with the kid.

Calypso was off in her head, possibly having not heard or was just ignoring the comment.

"Have you heard of the prophecy of 7?" Annabeth asked.

"I have heard of it." Calypso said nodding her head, still staring at the table.

"Well we are the seven people who are supposed to fulfil it and we need your help."

"How?"

Annabeth took a breath. "We need you to direct us to the giant Mimas, bane of Hephaestus."

"I do not know where he is," Calypso replied.

Annabeth looked taken aback, probably because she was set off course from her lines.

"Well you should, he's located somewhere in Mount Orthys."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Annabeth was impatient. "Your dad, Atlas. He's located there. Don't tell me you didn't know that."

It was dead silent.

"Annabeth" Percy said warningly.

"What? It's true."

"I did know he was there. Just because I know he was there doesn't mean I know my way around there."

"You used to live there," was Annabeth's defensive reply.

"I did. But things change. The mountains are huge, it would take months to scale all the passageways."

Annabeth opened her mouth.

"If you don't want to help-" Calypso cut her off.

"I did not say I did not want to help. Of course I will help as best as I can. I just wanted you aware of the fact that my memory of the place may be off."

"That's fine," Frank quickly interrupted. "Whatever help we can get."

"Well now that that's settled, thank you. Do you need to contact anyone? Tell them where you're going?" Jason asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, it will only be a moment, thank you," she smiled at Jason and Jason blinked.

"I call this meeting ADJOURNED!" Leo yelled slamming a broom on the desk like a court gavel. The noise made Jason and the rest jump.

"Leo, it's not your meeting to adjourn," Piper said, annoyed.

Leo grinned.

**A/N SOS is supposed to come out in May and if you buy the Son of Sobek ebook in june 18, you also get a sneak peak at HoH! So excited. Review if you want me know if you have any suggestions/want to comment/just plain talk. I love talking, as you can see haha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I just finished reading Clockwork Princess and had so many feels I was going to write a short story on it. But then I figured none a yall would like that cuz then i'd update like, every 2 months ;P And plus, after i'm done Back To Me i'm going to give myself a long ass break. I don't know if any a yall remember but my last introduction of Calypso turned out bad so i took it off and introduced Calypso a different way in chapter 10. I didn't get any feedback and I always get at least get one or two so I thought THIS intro was bad too. Then Bek assured me it wasn't and anyways, i got some responses after some time . Me overreacting as usual. I don't know why I needed to say all this. It's not even relevant.. Whatever. Expect chapter 12 next month. Also, this story is soo going to be longer than 20 chapters *head slam***

Annabeth quietly closed the door behind her. Although it was pretty warm in the Cincinnati night, she wore a light hoodie with her just because she felt exposed and somehow asserted that the hoodie could keep anyone from seeing her. She could have used her yankee's cap (which she and Percy found with the rest of her lost things in tartarus) but she didn't want to hide from her friends. Using it would make her feel guilty, like she was using it for the wrong reason. All she wanted to do is see Percy. Not only to be near him but also to check in on him. Earlier had left her worried.

After the meeting had ended, everyone dispersed. Leo said there was a big dent on the side of the boat so they had to stop and do repairs. Fortunately, he didn't need any supplies, just time. Frank went with him to help. Annabeth saw Jason, Percy, and Hazel on the other side of the deck.

"Calypso's dad is Atlas?" Hazel asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes," Percy replied looking out to the sea.

"Can we trust her? I mean, didn't she help him out in the war against the gods?" Jason's calm, reasonable tone

"People change," Percy's eyes hadn't drifted off the fixed point.

Percy's blunt short answers has been annoying Annabeth lately. It's like all the feeling drowned out of him and all that was left was a monotone voice answering questions like he didn't care whether it went one way or another. And then the dead, sad look in his eyes. _Gods. _It made her want to shake some life back into him. Especially after that dream she had, she needed to warn him but she was afraid that he wouldn't listen, or worse; not do anything about it. Those two seemed to be pretty much the same thing these days.

Annabeth reached the front of his door and paused. His light wasn't on, and there was no noise from within.

She couldn't help remembering the past, in tartarus. It still gave her nightmares, and it was hard to bounce back into her regular state. Or..as regular as you can get. Annabeth had had perfect faith that she would return normal within time, with Percy no less. Now, with no real change in Percy, she was scared to admit that she was doubtful. For him, for her, for both; she wasn't sure. She didn't think she could never return normal without Percy by her side. Especially after he said the sweetest things right when they were at their end in Tartarus.

* * *

"Annabeth," Percy's blood-streaked face found her's and he suddenly pulleded her under the dim protection of a wall. Percy knew they didn't have much time before the distraction they pulled ran out. It was bright, brighter than it had ever been in hell. Percy's sword had always given them light but the brightness of the Doors of Death plus Percy's sword made Annabeth's eyes spot with black dots as she cringed and then adjusted to the brightness. Annabeth could see every detail of Percy's gaunt face. The face she couldn't see clearly for days. The face that had devastation written all over it.

"Percy! Come on, we have to-"

"Listen Annabeth!" Percy's voice was frantic but he took a deep breath to calm himself. Closing his eyes, and when he opened them, it had the most sad, desperate, hard resolution it has only when he made the most difficult of decisions. It also had the unfathomable loving look that always made Annabeth catch her breath, as it did now.

"Percy?" Concern echoed her voice as she reached out to place her hand on his cheek. His eyes fluttered following the path of her hand. He gasped suddenly and grabbed her by the shoulders, slightly shaking Annabeth.

"Annabeth," he repeated her name as if it were the last time he could say it. "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, I thought I could have the world with you." Annabeth blinked, not understanding and dawning realization made her want to smack herself for not figuring it out sooner.

"Percy! No you couldn't!-"

He looked up suddenly with a new burst of fierceness. "Listen," he said. "If we can't have a life together, at least you can. If I can't live with you, at least I say I lived for you. At least I had the time of my life with you, however short that time was."

A sad smile flitted across his face. Annabeth couldn't say a word, she felt as if she were in another dimension hearing this from another person's body. But no, this was Percy. This was Percy's face she was touching. This was Percy's earnest sea green eyes she was witnessing, Percy's sweet face that was always marked with more age and responsibility than it ever should have been at the age of 17. The thought of Percy being in any more pain quickly sparked her anger. He didn't deserve it, neither of them did.

"Percy, you can't. I won't let you,," she said forcing calm as much as she could. "You won't survive down here by yourself. You can't die-" she choked on the last part. Opening her mouth, she tried again but her throat was too tight.

"I wouldn't be dead," Percy's eyes were soft as he traced circles on the back of her hand and brushed his thumb lightly against her cheekbone.

"Not if you were living. You would be breathing for me. Seeing for me, feeling for me, you would be living for me. Just imagine," Percy gave a pained smile.

"You would build new-age skyscrapers, keep the earth safe from monsters, have a family." He choked out the last part and looked away for a second. Percy's face was blurry, and Annabeth distantly noticed that her face was wet. Annabeth who was always quick with words couldn't form any, couldn't even think anything but _ no no no no NO!_

Just as suddenly, the lights turned off.

They had found them.

The ancient monsters excited voices headed around the corner. But Annabeth couldn't pay attention to any of that, not when Percy leaned over and kissed her like that.

"I love you," he said, just before the world went completely and forever dark for years but was days without his presence..

* * *

She twisted the doorknob. The moonlight came shining in through the window besides Percy's bed. There were clothes strewn everywhere, Percy's leather gear half on the tabletop, the other half fallen off to the floor. Trainers at the foot of his bed. Well, given some credit his shoes seem to be identical, even if the socks don't match. But there was only one thing she was looking for in this room. Percy.

Through the dim moonlight across his face, Annabeth could see Percy's tight face strained in pain. Sweat coated his forehead and ran down his face like streaks of tears. His left hand fisted in the sheets, the right hanging from the edge of the bed, twitching, like it does during the abrupt aftereffects of a fatal shot. Your body doesn't know that it's dying and so it knows nothing else but to twitch till it can move no more.

"Percy!" Annabeth ran to him.

Percy shoots out of bed and grabs something. He can't see, he doesn't know if his eyes are open or closed. All he could feel is the racing of his heart and all he could hear were the screams, then something, his name called out by someone woke him up.

_Anchor Anchor Anchor_, Percy thought desperately his hand tightening.

"Ow Percy, let go!" It was Annabeth's voice. Annabeth who had woken him up.

_Let go Let go Let go! _Percy gasped and let go of his anchor for good.

_It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just- ohmygods, _Percy pulled his hair and gave a strangled scream.

"Percy? Percy what's wrong?" Annabeth now was reaching out for him, very concerned.

Percy pulled away from her.

"Please. Please leave," he choked out through clenched teeth.

"I.." Annabeth started.

"Please. I need you to leave," his voice was very hoarse but precise.

Annabeth felt a flash of hurt but worry overpowered it.

"Okay, Percy," she said softly. She didn't try to touch him again. Percy heard the muffled closing of the door behind her as she left him.

**For those still reading, what was your favorite part? I know mine ;) I was thinking about doing this a long time ago and finally remembered to put it up on here. I saw one author doing this fun game thing where she asks the readers if they want a sneak peak of the next chapter they should review and say that they do and her favorite review gets a sneak peak of the next chapter. I thought that was a fun idea, at least for me since it's much more interesting than boring myself to death. I get to interact with yall more! get to hear your feedback at an earlier notice and hear what you thought of it. I'd probably give like around 1/4ths-2/3rds of the chapter in the sneak peak. If not i'll hit you with something short and punchy. Short and punchy's more my style ;) If you're a guest, give me your ff name or twitter or something. I doubt a lot of people will enter so i'll just put your names in a hat or something and draw one out, maybe two, or just give it to everyone,whatever. We'll figure it out. Yay! I'm excited! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N **IMPORTANT: **This chapter's like 2-3 chapters long so i'm not gonna update till i get like 10 reviews. **AT THE 10TH REVIEW I WILL POST CHAPTER 13. **There, gives you homework and me time to do MY homework. I need to go back to the old chapters and fix them, as well as study for my finals.

* * *

Percy barely felt the chill in the drafty practice arena. Finishing wrapping his hand with white cloth, he walks over to the 200 pound punching bag. It wasn't the brightest in this room since it was nighttime, but that was fine. Percy was more comfortable with the dark. With a deep breath, he took it away. Percy could feel how new the bag was against his fist, with shining leather that hasn't been touched by others. Not that he blames them, he normally doesn't go practice his punching skills since he uses a sword 90% of the time.

Percy landed some experimental hits before he got the hang of it. He didn't know why he hadn't just used the sword posts, whether because there wasn't a partner or because the bag was just calling to him. With sweat dripping down his neck, he tried to rid his mind of the dream he had. Of Annabeth's face when he told her to leave. Of people. He was sick of them. Sick of everyone expecting him to blow up any moment, looking at him with pity. Even Annabeth. He felt the resistance of the weight against his fist. As if laughing at him, saying, _You better hit harder if you even wanna make a scratch! _

Most of all he was sick of himself, hated being so weak, hated hurting Annabeth, hated it when he resents Annabeth for not being there when he needed her most. Hated it, hated it, _hated it_. With each thought came a punch and the third left the bag swinging back. Percy could feel the tense of his muscles. Not waiting for the bag to rebuke, he reared his foot back and gave it a vicious kick. Percy nears as close as possible with continuous punches even when the bag comes swinging back with a grin as it ferociously met force with Percy's knuckles, and the crack of his knuckles dislocating only made him madder.

_Take that_, it whispered triumphantly. Percy didn't stop, _couldn't _stop; to catch his breath, all he could hear was his grunting and all he could see were the faces flashing in front of -Right, Left- Right, Left-Right-Right-Right- suddenly, not meeting any resistance, Percy stumbled forward, tripping and almost tipping over. Gasping for breath, he bent over and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. Looking up he saw Calypso standing there straining to keep the bag still.

Percy straightened and reached over to help her.

"I'm fine," she said and sure enough, the bag stilled and Calypso let go. She was slightly breathless and was curiously studying the damage above, the hinges were half off. Another kick and it probably would have fallen. She looked up to see Percy quickly stand up.

"Don't do that, I would have hit you!" Calypso placed her hand on the leather.

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would have. It's dark, I could have hit you. That was a really stupid thing to do." Percy didn't mean to but his voice was angrier and reprimanding than he meant it to be.

Calypso was silent, with pursed lips. "Well, I had to do something. You were as good as trying to hurt yourself. _That _wasn't the smartest thing to do."

Percy finally relented and sighed, feeling all the energy and anger drain out of him...

"Look, I'm sorry. You should go back to sleep now. I won't wake you up anymore, I promise." Percy crossed his hands behind his back.

She was dressed in modern clothes. Jeans and a blue shirt. Something about that worsened Percy's mood.

"You know I was not sleeping Percy. Let me see your hands," she went and dragged a chair in front of him.

"You look like you are about to pass out." Percy thumped in the chair. His right hand was throbbing and he didn't want to think about anything so he focused on Calypso instead. She was taking off the bloody bandages and humming under her breath. At least some things don't change.

"You cut your hair" Percy blurted, when he noticed how short it was, down to her ears and shorter in the back. Calypso looked up, startled.

"Not that there's anything wrong with it, of course" Percy added after an afterthought.

"Yes. I had to, it caught fire." Calypso looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Let us go upstairs. There is no water and nectar here." Percy slowly got up and followed Calypso up the steps.

"You taking a midnight walk?"

"Actually, I was looking for you." Percy stopped dead in his steps.

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Not now," her face was turned. "We need to find some nectar."

They settled in the open spaced back deck where Leo had put emergency nectar and ambrosia underneath the table. Percy hooked a chair leg with his foot and faced it towards Calypso's chair.

"So," Calypso was pouring nectar nectar on Percy's bloody knuckles. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Calypso set the nectar down.

"Percy..." It was a little bit brighter now, with the moon still shining high in the sky, reflecting off of Calypso's eyes. This reminded him of when he first met her, sitting by the garden counting the stars, and then Calypso came by, making him lose count.

"Why are you so sad?" Percy blurted out without thinking. Percy knew they both changed but he still couldn't get over the old her. That's the only way he knew her.

"Aren't you happy to be free now? I saw a video of you singing from a year ago, you looked happier than ever." Percy didn't know why he was talking so much. He wasn't even a nervous talker. "Is it because you're going on this quest? You don't have to you know-" Percy was cut off by Calypso's hand to his knee. Her eyes were singing with mirth now as she pulled her hand away. Percy pulled away as well. Her smile dimmed.

"I am sorry. I won't do that again, I was just trying to get you to pause for a second. I know how you feel about Annabeth." Calypso gave a tired smile.

Percy suddenly could see her sleepless nights as well. He was suddenly set to reality that people besides himself probably had problems too

"I am glad you are happy, Percy"

"I- yeah..." Percy finished, awkwardly. Rubbing the back of his neck, "Is your mom and all alright to letting you go?"

Her eyes flashed. "Yes. But what I wanted to tell you.. Of course Percy, I am forever grateful for you having released me. No hero has ever been as kind to me," her smile was a grateful one. "And as for the quest; Percy, I want to go. I want to help you as you have helped me-"

Percy shook his head, "I haven't-" Calypso held up her hand.

"Let me finish, i've been meaning to say it for awhile you know. I'm also doing this because I want to do the right thing. I didn't think anyone could ever fulfil that promise. But you did. You really did," she leaned in, her voice growing more passionate with every word. Percy said nothing. All he did was say a few words, Geez.

"Calypso.. I'm not as good as maybe you think I am. You just saw what I did downstairs. And as for your promise, all I said were a few words," he looked down at his long-forgotten hands on his lap.

"But Percy," something in her voice made Percy look up. Her voice was a soft lilt, loud against the utter stillness of the night. "Words mean everything. The power in them changes a person, even the world. As well as your actions. It's as simple as that." Their knees knocked together and Calypso quickly scooched back, her voice going back to normal tone. Percy cleared his throat, thinking about telling her what else made him a bad person.. what he had said to Annabeth. He also didn't want to mention it again. As if reading his mind, Calypso looked at him.

"And Percy?" He nodded his head slightly to show he was still listening. Calypso was looking up, to the moon.

"You're allowed to be angry too you know. Sometimes even hate yourself. It's normal." Now a few of the crickets were chirping. Calypso looked down at his hands and quickly got back down to business, grabbing the clean bandages from the table and then Percy's broken right hand.

"Ow!" Calypso softened her grip.

"Do not tell me you can't handle a little pain.." she said jokingly.

"I can't handle a little pain."

"I knew it!" Calypso laughed and then sombered, looking serious all of a sudden. Percy's throat felt like sand as she hesitated.

"But I know that wasn't regular anger. That's the type of anger that chews you up inside. Where you hate everyone and everything," Calypso spared a glance up. She finished tidying up the gauze and sighed. Percy hadn't said a word throughout the period. Calypso put her hands to her hips and judged her work, with a satisfied nod she got up from her seat and stretched, tilting her head back.

"Well would you look at that," she said squinting. "You can still see the northern star from here." She stood staring and Percy could see the moonshine hitting her neck.

"I know it's supposed to be constant but you don't actually believe it till you see it, you know?" She shaded her eyes like it was sunny and smiled. Picking up the basket, she left. Percy rested his head against the side of the table. He felt calmer now alone and without anyone's presence... but it helped talking to her. He could still smell the drifting scent of cinnamon. That always calmed him down. Or was it her magic? He didn't know.. Looking up at the stars Percy spotted out the northern star immediately. He remembered a time, weeks ago, where he thought he'd never see the sky again. Anything, anything is possible if you can just see the sky.

* * *

Annabeth practically ran out that door. She speed walked, breathing heavily. She was so hurt and angry. She felt like a kid being chastened for doing something wrong when all she was trying to do was right. _Fine_, she thought. Be that way. If he wanted to be all secretive and keep things from her then whatever. It's not like she cared. Pacing in her room, she stopped. He wasn't coming after her. She decided to go up deck. So what if she saw Percy? He wasn't going to take her choices away. Besides she couldn't sleep and her room felt too cramped.

Walking up the stairs she heard voices. Annabeth stopped, back against the wall. Why did she keep doing this? It's not like she was hiding from enemies. Annabeth brushed herself off and continued up the steps. She stopped just as suddenly as before. Now she knew why she stopped. It was Percy's voice. And someone else's... she couldn't recognize it so it was probably the girl's, Calypso.

Annabeth leaned out from the edge of the staircase. She didn't want to disturb them but she didn't want to go downstairs either, so she just stood there uncertain. Even in the stillness of the night she couldn't tell what they were saying. She couldn't even see them clearly. She heard laughter and Calypso doing something with Percy's hands, of course she would see that. She was tired, rubbing her eyes. At that moment Calypso got out of her seat. She paused, looking up and for a moment Annabeth could see her face and neck alight with moonlight. But to her, she was just another pretty face.

Calypso picked up a basket and headed over to Annabeth's way. Annabeth's heart leapt and she retraced her steps till she was in the living room, and then to the bathroom. Leo was out there, working on something and then dropped it when he saw Annabeth.

"What-?" he started.

"Bathroom," Annabeth pointed sleepily and advanced to her room. Annabeth could hear the _thump! _of Leo's object hitting the floor again when he saw Calypso. She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. She could see Calypso's outline bending down and picking it up for him. She thought she asked a question because Leo was gesturing to it a lot. Annabeth left them where they were and went back to her room. She didn't have the energy to think about tonight anymore, or be angry at Percy for talking it up with Calypso instead of her.

_Tommorrow_. She promised herself. _I __will __tell him the dream I had about her tomorrow._

_Then_, she slipped her eyes closed. _Then __I will decide which is which. __  
_

**A/N For your sake: Ohmygosh guys, I think I just finished writing the last chapter. I keep adding to it and I see it's over and all i'm thinking is, "what now?" I think it's a tad bit too emotional. Made my eyes water :'l The straight line on the teary face doesn't show if making my eyes water was for a good reason or a bad reason. MUAHAHAHAHa I hope yall like it as much as the love I put into it. Hope yall enjoyed that Percabeth fluff the chapter before. I don't think i'm very good at writing this romantical stuff.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N LOL Some of the Fanfiction names on here are re-dic-u-looooous. There's wantapoop, Some Douchebag, and my favorite goodreads name - Sally-don't-friend-me. That last one got me craackin for hours cuz i was about to friend her too. Gosh guys, I didn't expect so many reviews so quickly. I didn't even start ch 13 before yall were 90% in. I was expecting it over weeks while I redo chapters 1-4. Those are way too OOC than i'd like. Thank you though, i'll focus on the older chapters in the summer. I'm very appreciative, i'm glad you liked the chapter, didn't know how yall would react to it. As for reviews, patience my grasshoppers. You shall see the pairing given time. You'll see if there even is a pairing. There's a curve. Actually, there's a few. It'll be worth the wait... hopefully. I'll do a poll on it later on, just to see your thoughts.**

**I'm going to be updating slower than usual after this because my d-bag brother suddenly decided to use the computer more in the past month so i've gotten very little time to write. *Update* My d-bag brother has officially broken the computer. Awesome guys, *yaaayy* coming to you from my iphone. Also, finals are coming up and I have to take 4 of them. I know, wtf right? I made this chapter extra long to make up for the lateness, enjoy!**

Percy took in the deep breath of the fresh grass and flowers surrounding him. He relaxed against the trunk of a Mangolian tree. It was nice to take a break from the prophecy and fortunate that the rest of the group split off to do something else, or that something else would be sleeping in for Annabeth. _She probably hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. _Percy's smile dimmed.

The view was amazing though; with an endless sight of trees and flowers in Spring Grove, it was almost like you were stranded in the woods. The place was so big, Percy couldn't even see the borders from here. Percy felt the wind blowing against his back,a strong gust, swiping the Mangolian tree's flower petals off and into the air. It was actually _really _nice Percy admitted to himself. He briefly caught a glimpse of this place awhile back but he never got to stop and wander.

"Do you like it? I didn't know if you would," Percy said, rubbing his neck. "You know...since it's not the most practical spot for sightseeing and all." Calypso had her face tilted up to meet the wind. Her eyes were closed and she seemed more in her element now, like she was at home.

"I love it here, Percy," her eyes were sparkling. She turned on her heel and reached out to pick petals out of the wind.

"I thought you might.." Percy went off as he watched her walk toward him. She cupped her handful of petals in front of his face.

"Here, make a wish," she said with a sly smile. Percy leaned forward- and Calypso blew the petals right in his face.

"Too late!" she laughed over her shoulder as she ran away.

"You think you're getting away with that?" Percy yelled, grinning and chased after her. He thought he had lost her when he saw a flash of brown hair to his left.

Moving against the wind, her dress was whipping every which way, hands were weaving through the air, fingers dancing as if running through ribbons instead of wind. Her feet crossing forward in front of the other, in a lazy tread like she were at a beach rather than a cemetery. Suddenly the wind picked up, with her hair; wild and free thrown across her face and she laughed. Percy got this weird reverse deja vu feeling, like he was seeing into the future, 10 years from now, with her hat flying off her head, hand sticking out in vain to catch it. But she was laughing, always laughing.

Percy dropped to a tread too. But he didn't go near her. She was like Archimedes and his circles, not to be disrupted. He hadn't known how peaceful Spring Grove was, sad, but there was a calmness that helped clear his head. He knew Annabeth wouldn't like it here, one look at the crypts and it wouldn't matter how many flowers flew in the air, she wouldn't understand why he liked it. It would possibly be sadder if he'd come alone, but he hadn't. He was about to but he saw her standing at the end of the boat, alone. Maybe it was because he'd immediately thought of her when he first saw this place, so he'd had to share it with her too. It was strange, he hadn't even thought of her for months. Might be creepy, looking at a cemetery and relating a living person to it, but... something of the stillness and quiet beauty of a forgotten place brought her to mind. Plus, she brightened the place up. Living proof that if someone could brighten a cemetery up, they could pretty much charm the dead out of its grave. Percy's stomach turned. Yeah, he hoped she wouldn't test that. That'd be bad.

"Come on!" she called, swinging between two willow branches before she jumped off and swerved between tombstones..

_Screw that_. Life's too short for borders and rules. Percy jogged after her. The wind picked up, more petals swirling around; one even caught Percy in the eye. He swept it away, annoyed. He could see Calypso in the gaps of the flowers.

"Wait up!" he was reminded on not to get away from her this time. It would be too easy to get lost here.

Percy heard a voice and he stopped dead in his tracks, sharply turning his head looking for the person.

It was ahead of him, coming from Calypso. Percy's shoulders relaxed and listened more closely. She was singing, he made out; 20 feet away from him, running her hands across the surface of the tombstones on either side of her. Her voice was so soft that he heard it carried through the wind.

_You're the one that I hold on to, cause my heart would stop without- you..._

_I love you more than I did before. And if today I don't see your face _

_Nothings changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder every day_

_Say you love me more than you did before!_

_And i'm sorry that it's this way, but i'm coming home- i'll be comin home!_

_And if you ask me I will stay._

_I will- Staaaay _

_I'll always staaaaayyy._

_And I love you more than I did before- and i'm sorry that it's this way! _

_But i'm coming home, i'll be coming hoome_. Voice lowering to a whisper.

_And if you ask I will stay-_

_I will staayy..._

_I will stay_.

Percy stood there, stupefied; not sure what to say. The wind grew, pushing the clouds in front of the sun; darkening everything. _Speaking of dark._

"Calypso?" Percy called from across the cemetery. The forthcoming darkness made everything seem more spatial and longer than they actually were, like the pathways between the tombstones seemed almost like tunnels now.

"Calypso?" Percy's voice was urgent. He was looking around for anything now, a shadow; her voice. Anything. He didn't like it here anymore. He watched transfixed, as everything went from welcoming to strange and cold. All the petals had much fallen off the trees; eluding the tree to odd shapes, deformed without it's other half.

The tombstones now seemed too close and too many, making Percy feel claustrophobic, like he did when monsters surrounded him on the Princess Andromeda. With crumbling, decaying rock and the bumpy uneven ground, as if something were pushing it from below. Percy didn't mean it to but his heart rate picked up and so did his I-need-to-get-out-of-here-now mentality.

Calypso!" Percy yelled.

_How quickly something can go from good to bad_.

Percy ran. He ran and ran and abruptly, he tripped. The moment his hands touched the ground, the wind stopped. Everything stopped. There were a pair of feet in front of him. He sighed, relieved.

"Calypso," he smiled anticipatingly as he looked up, his smile slipping off into horror.

"What's the matter Percy?" she asked, half her face melted off and dripping.

"_Don't you love me?"_

* * *

Annabeth rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't know why but the rest of the group looked like they were drugged too. Especially Leo and Calypso. Annabeth flared as she saw her, but quickly stomped that down. Now she'd tell Percy about her dream.

Speaking of Percy, there he was walking up the steps looking haggard.

"You don't look so good," Jason commented helpfully. Percy glared disdainfully at him.

"What's the update?" Frank asked, tracking Percy's steps. Everyone turned towards Leo.

"I was able to fix the boat quicker, with some help," he flashed a smile towards Calypso.

"You should've told us, we would have stayed up with you," Percy frowned.

"I know. But you know... I couldn't sleep so I just worked on it some more." Percy nodded his head, understanding.

"Are we ready to go?" Hazel asked.

"Just about, in a few minutes. Let me boot up," Leo scrambled off to the wheelhouse.

"C'mon Percy," Annabeth said forcibly dragging him off to find some privacy through her eyes. Percy looked reprimanded.

"We need to ta-" they both said at the same time. Percy stopped, "You start."

"Okay," Annabeth took a breath, nervous but determined to make this work. "I've had this dream days ago. I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't think you'd believe me."

"What is it?" Percy asked, a little bit taken aback. He'd thought she'd ask him about the dream he had last night.

"Well...I was in this cave. I couldn't see anything, I just heard voices. But it was Gaia's... and another's." Percy's face turned grim, knowing where she was going with this.

"It was Calypso's," Annabeth blurted out. "I couldn't make out the words, just the voices."

"Annabeth..." Percy said, unsure. "How do you know that Gaia wasn't just trying to get Calypso to join her side?"

"That's the thing! What if Calypso said yes?" Percy's face flashed a look that made Annabeth wish she hadn't been so quick with the "spy" implement. She bit the inside of her cheek.

_Whatever_, she repeated. _The truth hurts._

"I really doubt it Annabeth," he said rubbing his eyes.

"You know it could be true. She could be leading us off to who knows where, any-"

"I think I heard Luke." It took a second but..

"What?"

"I keep hearing him. In the most random moments he'd turn up. It's been happening for awhile I guess. Just last night, he was in my dream. He said something like 'how quickly something can go from good to bad.'"

Annabeth's faced darkened. "Percy, shut up."

"I'm not trying to call him out or anything, Annabeth. Why would I do that when I know you lo-" Percy cut off, clenching his teeth.

"When you knew I what?" she asked, impatient. Percy hesitated, and then conviction set.

"When I know you loved him. And you still do. At least, a part of you does."

"I never said that," Annabeth spoke defensively.

"You don't have to. Anybody could see your face whenever someone mentions his name around you."

Dead silence. Now Annabeth turned from defensive to sorry. But she shouldn't be. Percy was the one who was sorry.

"It hurts being with you sometimes, knowing you still have feelings for Luke. But that was alright, I didn't care. I just took whatever I could get."

_SCREEEEEEEEECH!_

Went the side of the boat as metal hit metal. Percy and Annabeth covered their ears and started running towards the noise.

"What's going on?" Percy said as he hit the side of the boat. Jason didn't need to reply, Percy could see the drachnae who had thrown her shield at the ship. It must have been aiming it at the little kid it was chasing.

"I've got it!" Frank yelled as he morphed into a gigantic eagle, swooped down and picked up the kid by the back of his shirt. Percy didn't think that was the smartest thing to do, with the boy screaming bloody murder.

The drachane hissed and reached out to claw the boy out of Franks's grip. The boy was slipping out of his shirt.

"I'm on the monster!" Hazel nodded as Annabeth swung from a rope like an amazonian tarzan, aiming at the monster.

"The kid!" Percy yelled

"I've got it," just as, Jason was already getting ready to jump off the boat. Once seeing Jason in the air Frank let go of the kid. He went down just the same as he went up, screaming.

Jason bobbed in the air when the weight fell on him, but sure enough, the kid was safe. Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

The boy hadn't said much. There were tears running down his face and he wouldn't stop shaking, which made Percy feel pretty bad. Calypso had ran up the steps just in time to see everything in motion and had picked up the boy right from the start. He let her touch him after a while, but nobody else. Maybe Piper could have calmed him down but she didn't seem to like the idea of using magic on a little boy. Calypso brought him downstairs so he wouldn't be as nervous with so many people around.

"We have to get him to camp," Annabeth insisted. Percy shook his head, brought back to the present.

"I don't know Annabeth, he's young; we can't say if it's actually as bad at home as he told Calypso."

"It's the safest place for him there Percy!" Annabeth had a little bit of impatience in her voice.

The rest of the group were watching back and forth like it were a ping pong match.

"You don't know that- none of us do. His parents could be worrying about him back home."

"Or they could be celebrating instead! "

Piper cleared her throat, "Currently, neither of the camps are very safe."

"It could be safer than at home," Jason put in.

Annabeth still had her face on "determined" as did Percy. Then he sighed.

"Why don't we ask Chiron?" Frank asked.

"We can't keep going to him for answers to our problems. He's going to retire soon anyway, might as well start making our own decision." Annabeth replied.

"It's not our decision on how to run his life."

"He's a boy! He can't exactly make decisions right now!" Annabeth couldn't keep the anger out of her voice anymore.

_Well you did, see how that turned out_; Percy wanted to say. He bit his tongue and instead retorted

"Exactly, he's a boy! His point of view could be shaded!"

"Gods, you act like it's the worst thing to be at camp" Now it was dead silent.

"Where are we going with this conversation?" Percy heard Jason whisper to Frank.

"Alright look... how about I go back to his house, check things out and then we can decide" Percy said rubbing his head.

"Great, i'm going with you," Annabeth said definitively.

"Woah woah guys, we have a quest, remember? Time setback?" Hazel put in.

"That's why it'd be better to send him to camp-"

"Alright, he's not a shipping package okay? You can't drop him anywhere just because it's be easier."

"ANYWHERE would be safe-"

"Gods Annabeth, why are you always assuming the worst in people?" As soon as he said it, he knew it was a mistake.

"Because you're mostly right that way."

"Well I don't agree with that," Percy said turning his face.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something else but stopped suddenly, looking over his shoulder. Percy turned around to look with her. Calypso had cleaned the boy up and they were standing together hand in hand.

"Everyone's agreed?" Jason asked directing to the rest, just as Leo hopped up the stairs.

"Agreed to what?" He asked looking around.

"Does he-?" Percy asked Calypso.

"He knows," Calypso said nodding her head.

Percy felt a pang, he hadn't meant the kid to hear. He took a step closer and the boy took a step back towards Calypso.

"I guess you're coming with us," Percy said looking up towards Calypso.

"Great," Annabeth muttered.

He passed the table, and picked up some candy from the bowl.

"Chocolate?" he went down on his knees so he was eye level with the boy and held out his cupped hand and the boy picked some up after looking up at Calypso for guidance. He was a cute little thing, with big brown eyes and chubby cheeks. Also, Percy was tired of calling him "boy"

"What's your name?" he asked. He didn't reply.

Then he whispered, "Max."

"Nice to meet you Max," Annabeth said, smiling. Percy popped a chocolate in his mouth and held out his hand towards Calypso.

"No thanks. I don't like chocolate," she said scrunching her nose.

Percy stopped chewing, "See. This is why we never got along." He shook his head disappointingly.

**A/N Miley Cyrus- Stay. The part starts around 2:54 to the end, don't listen to the sped up version- that timing is wrong and it doesn't do the song justice. Lyrics are very meaningful when I put them in this story. How long did it take you to figure out that that was a dream? I forgot to say that sneak peeks were still going in the last chapter. It's still going now. Comment that you want a sneak peek and i'll put you all in and draw one or two outa a hat. If yall didn't want it and i bug you with a pm saying "ding ding ding! we've got a winner!" then it's going to be awkward. Thanks to all of you who followed/ reviewed/ faved/ saved and all that. For last chapter and the one before that and the one..****.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Question for the chapter: What're my readers doing this summer? Or are yall just chillin like me?**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! I just haven't had much inspiration. I got retribution though, I went dooooown on favorites. Finals KILLED me guys! I know this is complaining but I've gotten NO rest or free time for like 2 weeks. Now as i'm writing this, my grades are still up in the A's, except one B (Spanish, I was never good at it so whatever) so we're good.**

**Shout out time! (Since I have kinda the same answer)**

** LadyofMalfoyManor, Guests, Gabby-Swag: huhhh, i'm kinda late on that updating thing aren't I? Pft, well, yeah, umm, yeahh about that. My bad. Forgiven? :D I'm glad y'all like the story though!**

** Candyland: The boy, I think, is going to be present briefly. **

**If yall want, you could recommend a song for me to put in here. I think I can only put in 1 more, 2 maximum.**

**Lastly, i'm getting this motherloving story going. That means less fillers (bad for y'all) and more action/twists (that's a plus right?)**

**The plan is to do a poll next chapter, one of the most major polls might I add. I know that this is one of my shorter chapters, that because expect another update in a little bit over a weeks time.**

"I don't even know where we are anymore," Percy commented, scanning the level in front of him. Very rural with trees and a setting sun beaming in between trunks and branches. Picture perfect moment, actually.

"Still in Cincinnati," Calypso assured. She had Max close to her side, occasionally touching his back.

They hailed a taxi to their destination until the driver said he couldn't go any further when they hit the woods. It was a nice place, aside from a few creepy setbacks. Like the deteriorating bridge laid over a two-stream creek.

"Alright, when we get there, lets move in and out. We don't have the time to mess around. And plus," she looked about distastefully. "I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps."

"I actually like it here," Calypso mused aloud. She had one arm crossed over Max's shoulder now, as if to keep him from the broken bridge. But the way she did it, hand placed there almost automatically; you would have believed she'd been protecting this kid her whole life.

_She'd make a good mom,_ Percy thought. His heart twisted at a sudden thought, he hoped she wouldn't get too attached though. Nothing good ever lasted.

"The bridge as well, it gives it character; you see?"

Annabeth looked at her like she was crazy. "What this place? It's a dump. Waay beyond repair."

"I don't think so," Calypso muttered. She touched the mossy trunk of a tree. "All it needs is a little love."

"You're not a hippy." Percy's eyes widened.

"We're here!" Max yelled, frighteningly. "You promise you won't bring me back?" Annabeth glared at Percy as if to tell him, _You better fix this!_

Percy cleared his throat,

"Um, Max..." Even with those two words you could see his face crumbling.

"How about a promise?" Annabeth kneeling down to face him, all serious face and fierce eyes.

"We won't make you go anywhere, not if your not happy about it in the long run."

"Alright.." Max sniffed.

"Me and Annabeth will go in, you stay here with Max," Percy advised as they headed for the door.

Walking up the steps, Percy got this dark foreboding feeling that happened when he was wrong about something big. You couldn't really judge by looking at the outside of this place. Other than the worn steps and an antique look following the smell of mildew wafting off of the rotting boards. Annabeth knocked on the door,

"Hello?" she said, the door springing open at her gentle push.

Percy went on tiptoes to look past her, and what he saw wasn't good. The inside was the equivalent to the outside, dirty and mildewy. What he did hear, loud and clear through the doorway, was yelling from upstairs.

"You lost the boy and now we won't get any care money off of him!" Came the husky voice of a angry man.

"It's not my fault the stupid boy ran away!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Percy heard glass smashing. His heart stopped.

"Oh real mature," the woman said, sarcastically, but fear tinged her voice. His heart started up again, realizing that he wouldn't have to intrude and fight anyone.

"Lets go, lets go," Annabeth hurriedly rushed.

Unfortunately, the door gave the angriest and loudest screech of them all as she tried pulling the door closed.

Percy and Annabeth froze.

"What was that?" the woman asked, alarmed and alert. There was a pause.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, you stupid girl," the husky voice grunted. "Go downstairs and get dinner started."

Percy was relieved until the realization dawned on him that downstairs was _downstairs,_ where they stood in the middle of the porch.

He grabbed Annabeth's arm and quietly but quickly followed her down the steps. He saw Calypso, face upturned in a question.

_Go, go! _he mouthed. She gathered Max and pulled him behind the closest large tree trunk.

Percy did the same, except the tree trunk was too skinny and he had to pull Annabeth up against him. He could feel her heart thumping, he didn't know why. They've been through much worse than dealing with a few thuggish mortals. But he definitely knew why _his_ heart was racing. Something about the arguing and violence brought back unwanted memories of his old step dad, Gabe. They waited a few tense minutes until Percy said, "Lets go" And so they went.

After leaving the shelter of their trees, Annabeth took the lead back to the trail, a wordless, "I told you so" following after her. Somehow it was worse than it would be if she had said it. Calypso looked up from the boy to Percy, her eyes sad.

"Jaded," Percy whisper laughed, shaking his head. He left before Calypso could say anything.

**A/N ****I have made a beta page. Yay! I wasn't planning on advertising it since I already pretty much have my hands full, but I reckon that as long as I can help someone else out (like you fans and readers out there) then it would have been worthwhile. ****Someone review me so I know this story's not dead!**


End file.
